


Purple Boyfriends?

by DizzyBunnies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and uhhhh the galra use that to their advantage, keith and lance are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyBunnies/pseuds/DizzyBunnies
Summary: Re-uploaded from my tungle as a prompt:henlo errbady. this prompt is for @yesgay-briel who asked for something along the lines of “being so in pain that you cant scream” with klangst, so here we go! established relationship with lance as my poor kicking bag, as usual. thanks for the prompt! <3





	Purple Boyfriends?

Okay, so maybe it  _wasn’t_  such a good idea to tell everyone they were dating. No, not because a boy on boy relationship was frowned upon (they were in  _space_ , who the fuck cares about  _that_?), but because nobody in the group should have been dating, period. At least not openly.

So, when Lance and Keith decided they were going to try dating for a bit, they didn’t immediately rush off to tell anyone. Sure, there was the slight unease of coming out to five other people (though Lance  _swore_  that nobody else on the ship was straight), but it was mostly because they weren’t quite sure what they were doing, themselves. That’s why they had waited a few weeks before telling anyone—they were mostly confused, and scared.

Oh, that and the fact that somehow, their enemies had found out about it.

Yeah. That was the  _biggest_  issue.

The relationship itself was smooth as could be while being a defender of the universe in space. The problem was that now, they were threatened easier during battles. One time, Lance was told that if he wanted to ever see Keith alive again, he’d have to surrender his bayard. He didn’t have to—he kinda just shot the guy in the face. Another time, Lance was in the grip of a strong Galra solider, the latter threatening to drop him off a cliff if Keith didn’t put down his weapon. Of course, they played along, but Lance simply jetpacked back to the others and took the purple idiot by surprise from behind.

And now?

The gang was at a Galra place on a small planet—one that probably even Zarkon had forgotten about. They were responding to a call of recent thievery happening (and decided to double-double the mission and also look for any Galra info they may find). Barely a few minutes into the mission, they realised they had been tricked—the call was from the Galra themselves.  _Aaaaand_  of course, they knew about Lance and Keith’s… _ordeal_. Shiro and Hunk had been dragged off by two of the soldiers in one direction. Pidge had been knocked out and brought to another place. Kicking and screaming, and especially worried for their younger teammate, Lance and Keith stayed behind.

Luckily for the Paladins, Coran and Allura were defending them from the skies. Hopefully, that’d buy them enough time to get out on their own.

“Paladins.”

Lance had his hands tied up to a pole, body twisted in an uncomfortable position. Upon being called, his eyes darted up to their enemy, and he glared wordlessly at him. Keith, right beside him, was in a similar predicament, but was in a regular sitting position. He glared up at the Galra as well, trying to hold back all the yelling he suddenly had the urge to do.

“We obviously left the two best for last.” The soldier said, smirking. Keith eyed Lance carefully, but Lance simply shrugged. They were trying to appear aloof. “Don’t play dumb with me. I’d be surprised if the entire universe isn’t aware of the Purple Boyfriends.” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Purple boyfriends?”

In response, he was delivered a nasty kick to his middle, sending him careening backward, hands slipping down the pole.

“Lance!” Keith exclaimed, trying to break free of his hold. Noticing this, the solider leaned down, eye level with Keith.

“Do you want what he just received?” Keith said nothing, glaring daggers at the enemy in front of him. “Good.”

Lance panted before heaving himself upward. At least his body wasn’t all twisted up anymore.

“You alright?” Keith asked worriedly. Lance simply nodded, afraid to say anything.

“Oh, take your pity party and shove it.” The soldier said, annoyed. “I think it’s time I use you both to your full potential.” He added, grimacing. “I hear this one is one of us.” He pointed at Keith, who nearly shrunk in size at the accusing finger.

“I’m not,” Keith mumbled.

“And you,” the Galra continued, “you’re useless. But if this one has feelings for you, I think I could work with that.”

“Meaning?” Keith growled, trying to scoot in front of Lance protectively.

“Meaning,” the solider said, as if talking to a six-year-old, “how about I take you with me, and if you don’t cooperate…” he gestured vaguely in Lance’s direction.

Keith whipped his neck backward to look at Lance. The boy had his eyes open wide, looking straight back at Keith. He gulped.

“Fine. Take me.” Keith agreed, beginning to stand up. “The others will find me, anyway.”

“Are you  _crazy_?!” Lance shrieked from below him.

“Have you forgotten we  _have_  ‘the others’?” The Galra mocked, smiling. Keith narrowed his eyes at him. “Come now, peacefully. Or else the blue one gets it.”

Keith nodded, angered face never leaving his features. The Galra grabbed him by the restraints around his wrists, and the two began walking off.

“No, no! Wait! Keith!” Lance yelled, frantically trying to free himself.

“You heard him! I’m not letting him hurt you!” Keith shouted back.

“I don’t care about that! We have cryopods! I’ll be fine! We can beat him!” Lance argued in hysterics.

Keith thought about it for a moment. Despite Keith being of value to them, they really did want all five Paladins to show them how to pilot the lions, so they’d never actually  _kill_  any of them. Plus, with the recent discovery of the possibility of the old Blue Paladin being a Galra (and, well, Keith’s mother), Keith highly doubted that the Glara would want to kill off the current Blue Paladin. Depending on what happened, Lance could only need a few hours in the cryopod, anyway. He did  _not_  want Lance hurt though…if he was able to take his captor by surprise, however, the two could possibly get away.

Grunting, Keith jabbed his elbow into the Galra’s ribcage. Dazzled, the soldier tripped over himself, tumbling back a few steps. This was his shot. If he could make it to Lance before—

“Nice try!” Keith fell forward, landing all but gracefully. From behind him, he could see the Galra’s grip on his ankles. “I’m going to need backup outside the west wing,” the Galra said, speaking into his earpiece. Barely a tick later, two soldiers made their way toward the commotion. “Handle the blue one.”

They nodded and walked over to Lance, weapons out and buzzing.

“Don’t touch him!” Keith exclaimed, trying to kick the predator off his boots. He fired his jetpack to try and pry himself away, but the Galra was too heavy.

“Keith!” Lance yelled, desperate for escape. The two backups were quickly approaching him.

“Don’t put up a fight, moron!” Keith exclaimed, finally freeing himself. He got up as quick as he could, jetpack ablaze, before he was knocked down by the same solider. He was now stuck under him, trying as best as he could to get out, but the Galra were just  _so damned heavy_.

And that’s when it began.

Hearing a yelp, Keith lifted his head up and away from his current occupation—trying to free himself, again—to his boyfriend.

_Whack!_

“Lance!”

“This is what happens when you don’t cooperate.”

Lance groaned, back to the floor. He wasn’t sure what had hit him, but whatever it was, it had hit him hard. On the head. Knocking off his helmet and thus any source of communication to his team that he had. Nice.

“Will you come with us now?” One of the soldiers (who probably had no idea what was happening, to be honest) asked Lance.

“N-no,” he muttered from the ground.

“You aren’t even giving us a fighting chance!” Keith said quickly, looking back at the soldier pinning him down. The latter smirked.

“My apologies. Men, stand up. Free the boy and give him a chance to fight back.”

Well, crap. Keith didn’t think he’d actually listen. How the hell was Lance supposed to fight two Galra in close combat?

Obeying, the soldiers undid Lance’s restraints. He thought about making a run for it, but realised if he wanted to save Keith, he’d have to get rid of these three purple nuisances first.

In one swift movement, Lance got up, reached for his bayard, activated it, and shot at the Galra closest to him. Having not expected it, his target was hit, and fell to the ground, unmoving. Lance panted slightly, aiming his rifle to the next Galra, but was caught off-guard. He fell back, landing on his side. His bayard landed a few feet beside him, deactivating almost instantly.

Keith averted his attention back to his enemy and noticed a gun in his own hand—Lance had been shot.

Usually, with enough focus and energy, they were all able to keep their bayards active for a pretty long time—even when injured. Keith only remembered one other time when this wasn’t the case.

_“Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off.”_

Fuck. Lance was out.

“Lance!” Keith all but shrieked. With newfound adrenaline, he kicked the enemy off of him easily, shot himself up, and flew—literally—over to Lance, immediately activating his own bayard.

“Stop them!”

Turned out Lance wasn’t out; probably concussed, but not out. He stood up with the help of Keith, who reached down and passed him his bayard, as well. Lance held it out with both hands, activating it once more, and the two prepared for the worse.

–

The fight didn’t last long. There had only been two soldiers, and without being tied up, it was actually really easy. Lance reclaimed his helmet, but as he bent down to grab it, a searing pain shot through his chest. He groaned, losing his balance and falling over. Keith, surprised, dipped down to him.

“Babe?”

“H-hurts,” Lance said between gritted teeth.

“What does?”

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand in his and guided him to his breastplate.

“Is this a—”

There was a small, bullet-sized hole right in Lance’s ribcage.

“Hurts,” Lance repeated, softer.

“Holy shit, Lance, you didn’t tell me it penetrated your armour!” Keith exclaimed.

“Didn’t notice,” Lance countered.

“The adrenaline of the fight…” Keith thought aloud.

Lance let out another groan, which in turn brought out a coughing fit. Keith helped him sit up, holding his shoulders all the while.

_“We found Pidge! She’s gonna need an hour in a crypod but she’s fine. We’re headed to your location now! Are you guys alright?”_

It was Shiro.

“Shiro and the others are on their way, just hang tight, okay?”

Lance nodded weakly, pushing himself backwards slightly so that he could sit up straighter. It didn’t last long, however, as he doubled over into another coughing fit.

“I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die,” Lance mumbled.

“Calm down. You’re gonna be fine.” Keith told him, one hand on his shoulder and the other over Lance’s own hand.

“Ch-chest,” Lance uttered, bringing his free hand to his torso. “Fire. Hurts.” He wined, leaning over even more.

“Relax, it’s okay, you’re doing great.” Keith ushered, squeezing his hand. He could hear Lance’s struggled breathing—the others were going to have to be quick.

_“Keith! Lance! Are you guys alright?”_

Oh, right. He had never responded to Shiro.

“I’m fine. Lance needs help. Hurry.”

_“What’s wrong with him?”_

It was Hunk, sounding very worried.

“He was shot,” Keith replied, only half paying attention to the comms.

 _“HE WAS_ SHOT _?!”_

_“Calm down, Hunk, we’re almost at their location.”_

The talking faded out as Keith tended to Lance. Without either of them realising it sooner, Lance’s armour started to drip blood from the bottom of his breastplate.

“C-can’t breathe,” Lance sputtered out. He made a whined noise, desperately grabbing onto Keith’s other hand as if his life depended on it. Tears started forming in the corner of his eyes, slowly dripping onto the ground beneath him.

“Lance?” Keith asked, worried.

Lance breathed in deeply, moving his grip from Keith’s hands to his shoulders—the only thing keeping him upright. His jaw clenched and he grunted slightly. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry out, but it just hurt  _so fucking much_  and he  _couldn’t fucking breathe_  and he was losing  _so much fucking blood_.

He gasped, the pain beginning to be too much to bear. His head started to spin; due from blood loss or his concussion, he wasn’t sure. Or lack of oxygen? Maybe all three.

“Lance!”

His grip on Keith was weakening; he was getting tired.

“Lance! Babe!”

Keith felt him tensing in his grip before going still.

“Lance?”

Quickly removing one of his gloves with his mouth, Keith gently placed two fingers by Lance’s wrist. He had a pulse; he had probably just passed out. Keith couldn’t imagine being in so much pain that he couldn’t scream, or move, or talk properly—especially as someone like Lance who was particularly good at all of the above.

And suddenly it was quiet.

So quiet, it was deafening.


End file.
